


Recognized

by quietbun



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Cum doesn't actually taste good, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 02:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9269204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietbun/pseuds/quietbun
Summary: Roy was pretty sure the Titan’s open door policy didn’t apply to a 3 AM booty call, but here he was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Titans era so they're both around 17/18.
> 
> unbeta'd so excuse any mistakes!

“ _Recognized, Speedy A-06_.” Announced the robotic, vaguely female voice and Roy winced as it cut through the silence of the Titans Tower. He was pretty sure the Titan’s open door policy didn’t apply to a 3 AM booty call. But apparently his announced entrance didn’t wake anyone, or it did and they knew _exactly_ what was going on and didn’t want to deal with that at three in the morning. Roy could respect that.

He slipped down the hallway towards Dick’s room where a light was spilling out of the crack of the door into the dark hallway. Roy had, for a brief second, a moment of realization that he had actually come all the way across the country because Dick had texted him asking him if he wanted to fuck. In his defense it had been a really long time since he had hooked up with anyone, and saying no to Dick was something he was literally incapable of doing. So Dick said jump and he asked how high. 

He pushed the door open slowly and Dick jumped in surprise, pushing his laptop off his lap like it was on fire, then realized it was Roy and instantly relaxed.

“You actually came.” He said, his smile warm and full of wonder and it made Roy’s insides feel like a melted marshmallow.

“I said I would, didn’ I.” Roy drawled with a small smile. “I can’t believe I used Zeta beam for a booty call.” He muttered and Dick just grinned as he pushed himself up off the bed and looped his arms around Roy’s neck. He wasn’t wearing anything other than a pair of loose sweatpants and Roy stared openly, hypnotized by the way his hips moved, and the dark line of hair that disappeared below his waistband. 

“I’m glad you did.” He purred, kissing Roy quickly with a teasing smile. Roy chased his lips, kissing him deeper as Dick’s lips parted against his inviting his tongue inside kissing him until Roy had to stop to breathe 

“Mmm Pretty Bird… How could I say no.” Roy hummed, a nickname he really shouldn’t have picked up from Ollie. Dick laughed softly and Roy knew he was never going to hear the end of it, but he didn’t miss the way Dick’s hips twitched at the praise. He loved being called pretty and if it made Dick happy those would be Roy’s dying words. 

“You smell like cigarette.” Dick murmured disapprovingly, pausing from where he was nuzzling into Roy’s neck and leaving sloppy kisses. Roy just shrugged in response. He had worse habits but he wasn’t going to say _that._ Instead he distracted Dick by angling his face towards his and kissing him breathless, his hands sneaking up Dick’s chest, and rolling his thumb over one of Dick’s sensitive nipples and pinching it lightly making him gasp and throwing his current thought out the window.

He pushed Dick back down into the bed that was still warm, caging him with his lanky limbs as he knelt over, him. His hands framed his face and Dick turned his head to press a tender kiss to Roy’s wrist lingering just a second too long to be chaste. From there he continued to press open mouthed kisses to Roy’s hand. Roy dragged a thumb along Dick’s lower lip appreciatively, his eyes widening slightly when Dick’s tongue flicked out to lick it and then take the finger into his mouth and suck on it lightly, his tongue rolling over the calloused edges. Then he licks Roy’s pointer finger, down to the V between his middle finger. His bow fingers. They’re hard and calloused, but Dick sucks on them like they're fucking candy, his fingers sliding obscenely between Dick’s lips. 

“What, did you want me to suck on something else instead?” He asked cheekily, his tongue still teasing the tip of Roy’s finger as he spoke. 

“ _Fuck_.” Roy said eloquently, smashing their mouths together in a hungry kiss. He kissed him hot and heavy, Dick practically ripping his T-shirt off tossing it across the room and when they pulled away for air they were both breathing hard Dick’s bare chest heaving under Roy’s hand where it had come to feel up the perfect muscles there. “You’re so fucking hot. God Rob, how are you even real.” Dick just laughed, reaching up to run his hand’s though Roy’s hair earning a hum of pleasure from Roy at the slight pressure as Dick tugged at the short red hair just a little. It made Roy want to grow out his hair, so Dick could get a proper handful and _pull_ as he came with a howl of pleasure. That was something to keep in mind.

Dick suddenly wrapped his legs around Roy’s waist and flipped them around in a move that he _had_ to have practiced before so that he was straddling Roy.

“So what’s the answer Speedy? Want me to suck your dick?”  
“Fuck.” He gasped, staring up at Dick who was looking down at him with a hunger, his hand on his chest slipping lower. 

“Want me to go down on you, hmm? What was that? I couldn’t understand you.” Dick teased, his voice was soft as velvet in his ear as he leaned forward to kiss the shell of Roy’s ear, tugging on his earlobe with his teeth. He was definitely fucking with him but Roy was already falling apart underneath him, his hips bucking up into Dick, desperate for some sortof friction. 

“I dunno, your texts implied you wanted something else.” Roy replied with a sly grin, pressing his knee up against Dick’s erection  
“Mmmm.” Dick hummed as he ground down on Roy’s leg rubbing himself Roy, the sound right in Roy’s ear.

_“Want your mouth on me.”_ Roy recited with a grin, reaching up to slip Dick’s sweatpants down, revealing his flushed cock, already leaking precum. _“Your fingers are better than mine.”_ He added, running a finger up Dick’s length making him shiver. “ _Want you inside me. You’d feel so good.”_ “ _Cant stop thinking about that thing you do with your tongue_.’ This thing?” He asked, folding his tongue into a clover shape and sticking it out. Dick laughed out loud at that, laugh turning to a gasp when Roy finally took Dick’s dick into his hand and pumped up and down slowly. Dick to his credit managed not to fuck pathetically into Roy’s hand, his hips twitching slightly, and his stomach flexing with the effort of restraining himself.   
“Hnngh, are you trying to embarrass me?”  
“Never.” His pace was agonizingly slow, teasing as he tumbled the head of Dick’s cock, smearing precum that was leaking out the tip. 

“ _Roy._ ” Dick pleaded, his voice hoarse. 

The soft noises he made made Roy’s chest seize up for a second. He wanted to be good for him. God he would be so good to him but he couldn’t— he wasn’t good. He wasn’t good for anything, but God for Dick he would try. He would let Dick fuck his mouth and swallow him all the way down, he would let Dick fuck him raw and come inside, fill him up whenever he wanted. Hell he would let Dick bend him over in the goddamn Hall of Justice if he wanted to.

But that was too far. This— whatever this was, was just the result of hormones and proximity. Roy knew that, and knew whenever Dick put the ax to this it would hurt, but still he came back every time. It was kindof pathetic how easily Dick found a place in Roy’s heart, with his mischievous smiles and his stupid jokes, and god the way he cared so much about everyone, even a fuckup like Roy.

Dick deserved better and Roy knew it, so the least he could do was give him a good fucking hand job and stop jerking his— chain. He started moving his hand faster twisting towards the tip like he knew Dick liked it, his other hand coming up to cup that perfect ass and squeeze, completely neglecting his own hard-on straining through his jeans.

Dick yelped, his back arching at the touch, but a second later he was pressing his ass back against Roy’s hand, letting Roy feel him up. Dick was getting close, he could tell by the way his breath hitched and his his hips bucked.

 

Roy stopped suddenly, staring up at Dick and grinning “Come on my face?” He asked, breathless. Dick’s eyes went wide as he processed Roy’s request, and he swallowed a sharp noise.

“Roy you sure?” He whispered.   
“I would never joke about something so vital” Roy said seriously and Dick laughed softly, before shifting forward until his hips were above Roy’s face, and his dick was inches from his mouth. 

Roy licked his lips in anticipation, his hands gripping Dick’s amazing thighs at the side of his face. He glanced up at Dick, who tentatively gripped his dick, looking down at Roy and biting his lip. 

“Just a little more… Come on baby I know you’re close. God you look so good above me. Never wanna leave. Thats right right there. Mark me up, spill all over me. Make me a mess.” Roy babbled, watching Dick’s legs tremble as he pumped himself, just in front of Roy, an image that was going to be burned into his mind for the rest of his life. 

“RuhaAh!—Roy!” Dick keened, coming with a jolt. 

  
Roy felt the first smear of cum land on his face and closed his eyes and opened his mouth letting his tongue hang out to catch the next spurt. Even though he wished he could watch, he was more interested in putting on a show for Dick, making this as obscene as he could. The bitter taste of cum on his tongue made him screw up his face instinctually, but he quickly schooled his expression back to erotic, waiting until Dick was done coming and he could hear him breathing heavily over him before opening his eyes. 

Dick was staring down at him, and his blue eyes were so wide there was hardly any blue left.   
“Jesus Roy.” He breathed.

“How do I look?” Roy asked with a smirk, licking the cum off his lips— this time ready for the taste and managing to keep grinning. Dick’s expression was completely worth it. His mouth hanging open just a little as he watched.

“You’re unreal.” He said finally, dumbstruck. 

“Wanna try something?”  
“What?”  
“Kiss me.” Dick looked at him skeptical for a second, before leaning down hesitantly and kissing Roy, his lips parting to let Roy’s tongue in. He jerked away when he tasted himself on Roy’s lips. 

“Yuck!” Roy laughed, he couldn’t help it, his head falling back onto the bed as he shook with laughter. “Is it always that gross?” Dick gaped and Roy only laughed harder. “I’m serious!”  
“S’not so bad.” Roy said with a casual smile, as he wiped up another smear of cum off his cheek and sucked it off his finger. “I kinda like it.”  
“That should not be as hot as it is.” Dick moaned, sitting back on his knees. 

“Wanna lend me a hand here?” Roy asked, nudging Dick with the tent in his pants.   
“Since you asked so nicely.” Rolling his eyes Dick unbuttoned Roy’s jeans and pushed them and his boxers don in one go, Roy’s cock springing free. It didn’t take much to push him over the edge, honestly Roy was surprised he didn’t come the second Dick came on his fucking face— god that was the hottest thing he had ever done.

All it took was a few pumps from Dick, and a sloppy open mouthed kiss and he was gone, moaning and cuming all over Dick’s hand.

“Nngh fuck.” He said eloquently, collapsing onto the bed still hearing blood rushing in his ears. Dick curled up next to him, wiping his hand off on Roy’s t-shirt and resting his head on Roy’s still heaving chest.

“Dude.” He protested weakly, at the use of his shirt as a hand towel, but didn’t have the energy to do much more. 

“You really liked having me cum on your face?” Dick asked, blue eyes staring up at him with curiosity.

“Yeah. It’s something I’ve been wanting to try for a while.” Roy responded, with a shrug. He’d seen it in a porn once and it had been on his mind ever since. Besides. It was a good way to work up to actually getting Dick’s cock in his mouth. They still hadn’t gotten much farther then messy hand jobs, but god did Roy want to. He was just taking it slow… He didn’t want to freak Dick out and scare him off. 

“Really?”  
“Yeah.”

“Does all cum taste that nasty?”  
“No it’s just you.” Roy replied seriously.   
“What?!” Dick gasped, pulling back looking panicked.

“I’m fucking with you short pants. How many dicks do you think I’ve had in my mouth?” The answer was a big fat 0, but if things went according to plan that number might just be 1 by the time he’s 80. 

“I dunno! Maybe you— Ya know.”  
“Are you calling me a floozy? Am I being slut shamed for my nonexistent sex life?”  
“No! I’m just saying that you seem like you have more experience with this sortof thing.” Dick mumbled, his face bright red.

“The only experience I have is with you…” Roy admitted, trying his best not to sound too embarrassed. “I mean that and my porn hub account.” This got him a mostly playful smack on the arm. 

“You’re so dumb.” Dick said, but there was affection in his voice and he was smiling up at Roy. 

“You love me.” 

“Psh whatever Speedy.”   



End file.
